A wireless telecommunications network conventionally comprises a plurality of subscriber terminals such as mobile phones, or wireless local loop terminators which can each communicate with one or more nearby base stations. Each base station is connected to a base station controller or another network element connecting the base station to the rest of the network and each base station controller is connected to a number of base stations. The base station controllers are connected to other network equipment, and by means of that equipment to other networks. In this way a connection can be established from one subscriber terminal to another or to a terminal in one of the other networks.
Nowadays, modern wireless networks are multi-layered networks, where each layer is intricately linked to the other layers in order to cope with the network ever increasing capacity requirements. This deployment requires adequate design and planning of all the technology layers interacting with each other.